Day off
by Chosen2007
Summary: Brooke helps Nicole while Sam finds out about her friends. The sequel to Romance and the song Last Resort is from Papa Roach. All characters belongs to popular.
1. Chapter 1

Day off

By

Chosen2007 -  
Brooke takes Nicole to find out if it's true and sam deals with people -  
They have been at school together given each other looks and smiles. They come home and they act like a real couple but today they are taken the day off. Brooke was waring jeans and a strapless shirt with shoes. She was doing her hair in the bathroom whil Sam was trying to copy Brooke's father's signature. Sam was wearing her usual baqggy pants with t-shirt and her heavy sole boots that she wears so much. Brooke looked over at her and had this goofy grin on her face. She then walked over and gave her a soft kiss. "Honey you can't keep kissing me, I'm going to take you over the sink and spank you." Sam said and Brooke smiled at that, Sam saw this. "Wow." Sam said and shook her head. "Are you okay going to school without me?" Brooke asked and Sam responded. "Brooke I'm pefectally capable of going to school without you." Sam said and added, "That's a lie." Brooke looked in the eyes and Sam didn't want her to know how much she needed her but I think Brooke knew. Sam handed her the note and gave her a kiss then left.

Brooke and Nicole went to the clinic and they sat there after Nicole did her examination. "Well, if I'm going to be a mommy, I guess that means,  
I'm going to be a soccer mom but I'm going to still dress way better." Nicole said and Brooke smiled. "Have you decided?" Brooke asked and Nicole responded, "Well, B. here my options, if I go through with it, I will be doing something my mother never did with me but the woman who calls herself my mom will...You know. If I don't keep it, I'm not breaking the cycle and my personal favorite she will come back to hate me. So basically I have one other choice. Keep the baby and make Josh permentaly not able to get it up." Nicole said in one whole breath and Brooke said, "Upside. This whole thing could make you gay." Then Nicole paused and then looked at Brooke, "B, Have you ever ask why I'm so supportive of you and Spam?" Nicole asked and Brooke responded, "Because you don't like telling people what to do with there lives." Nicole looked and said, "Because of Lily." Brooke paused and asked what Lily had to do with it and then turned to Nicole. "Yep, We have summer lovin and there was no grease inovled." Nicole said then saw the nurse. The nurse told her she was pregnant. 


	2. Chapter 2

Day off

By

Chosen2007 -  
Part 2 -  
Sam went through her first classes and then she walk through the halls to see Josh making out with Carmen then Harrison with Lily but something was wrong with that one. When Harrison was kissing Lily she had her eyes wide open and the first rule of kissing is never to do that. So Sam walked in and said hi to her friends as if it was another day then Lily wanted to talk to Sam. Harrison left and hugged Sam. Carmen for some reason gave Sam the cold shoulder and walked off."What's wrong with Carmen?" Sam asked and Lily responded. "Carmen and I know something for a while about you." Sam looked at her and Lily said, "We know about you and Brooke. Carmen is pissed because of the whole friendship disclosure thing, I'm not. Sam, I'm not because I had a heartbreaking Summer fling with Nicole and it broke my heart to end it." Lily started to cry and hugged Sam.

Nicole was numb while sitting in the park and Brooke was waiting for her to talk. "This is karma. I'm..."Nicole said and then she added, "You know I have slept with a lot of men and I knew I was rollling that dice, I rolled her, I won, I rolled again, I won and I just kept winning and now. I should have known that my streak was ending when Lily and I. The thing about Lily is that it surprised the both of us. She was so loving and different than any guy. When she would kissed, there would be little tongue and guys love tongue." Brooke shook her head at that. "You looked at her and you swear that things are going to be different then she tells you that her momma wants her to have a man not a woman. She tells me it meant nothing and I swear B...I just knew that I was with a man again." Nicole said and Brooke looked at her. "That bitch." Brooke said and Nicole gave a look.  
"See. There's that protective woman that I know so well. Fight for her as for this baby, I'm your friend and Sam as well." Brooke said.

Lily and Sam sat on the stairs. "No romance what so ever. It's just hanging out with friends with Harrison, it's not this happiness in my gut, it's regret, hardship and hating yourself. I walked away from Nicole and I knew that I blew it. Just because my mother wants me to be as miserable as she was." Lily said and added, "You don't know this but I have been wearing long pants because I have been cutting my legs."

Cut my life into pieces This is my last resort Suffocation No breathing Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding

This is my last resort

Cut my life into pieces I've reached my last resort Suffocation No breathing Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding Do you even care if I die bleeding Would it be wrong Would it be right If I took my life tonight Chances are that I might Mutilation outta sight And I'm contemplating suicide

Carmen walked to her. "You know Sam, why couldn't you tell us that you were with someone?" Carmen said and Sam stood up.  
"You know if you can't tell anyone then you shouldn't be together." Carmen said and Sam responded. "I wanted me and her to have our own romance, our own thing without anyone knowing about it." "So it was romantic. That's crap you are ashamed." Carmen said and then yelled,  
"That you're fucking Brooke Mcqueen!" Everyone heard and Carmen walked away. They were looking at Sam and then Harrison looked at her as well. They all left except Lily. 


	3. Chapter 3

Day off

By

Chosen2007 -  
Part three -  
Brooke and Nicole spent some quality time with each other then was ready to pick Sam up. She sat by the curb and walked to her. "Honey, do you remember when I showed you Sin City?" Sam asked and Brooke shooked her head. "The line when Dwight was looking through the wallet,  
then he said then he found an atom bomb." Sam said and added, "Well, Lily told me about you and her, then informed me that she and Carmen knew about us by the park which she later inform me and then Carmen screamed at me so everyone could hear that we are together." Brooke was pissed and Carmen was walking with Josh then Brooke and Nicole walked to them. "Well, Carm I thought I was a miserable bitch but it looks like you took the title." Nicole said and Carmen responded, "Yeah, I did get off a little know but you and Sam don't have anything to hide."

"You know Carmen you are nothing by a bitter hag, I hope and Josh choke on each other." Brooke said and walked off. Nicole smiled then looked at her and said, "Carmen welcome to hell." Then she walked off and Lily was standing there with Harrison somewhat in the background.

Brooke sat with Sam. "Well, hon, here comes another huddle." Sam said and Brooke looked at her, "I got an idea." Brooke said and she smiled to Nicole. The next morning at school Nicole walked in first in the middle then smiled on the belt it said Queen Bitch, then she walked down the hall ready to kill and walked right to Josh then took off her glasses. "In nine months, you're world's going to hell, daddy. Carmen first stop doubt"  
Then Sam with a killer outfit was walking with Brooke, there were glares and stares. They stopped in the middle and share a small initmate kiss. It ws clear that Brooke, Sam and Nicole was waging war on high school but what they didn't know was they had one other ally who in secret gave Sam the playbook of the high school football team which Sam made copies and e-mail to other schools. 


End file.
